Orochimaru X Sasuke: THRILLER!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This story is a tribute to one of my favorite villains  next to Sasuke and Itachi … Orochimaru! R.I.P. Michael Jackson 1958-2009.


Orochimaru X Sasuke: THRILLER!

**(Note: Alright guys. If you want to know why I wrote this, it's because yesterday I was at Fry's, and on some of the TV's in the TV isle, they were playing "Thriller" by the late Michael Jackson who died in 2009. So now every time I hear that song, not only do I think of Michael Jackson, but I almost picture Orochimaru doing Michael Jackson's "Moonwalk" dance. Plus I can picture Orochimaru singing this to Sasuke. Oh, and LoveGunner, since you're a huge Orochimaru fangirl, this is for you. But I don't get why so many people refer to Orochimaru as Michael Jackson just because Orochimaru has white skin like Michael Jackson did as he got older. He had vitiligo, but you already knew this. Also, the following story contains Yaoi lovemaking between OroSasu. If you don't want to read this, stop reading now! Anyways, please enjoy this funny OroSasu story!)**

Story:  
>This story is a tribute to one of my favorite villains (next to Sasuke and Itachi)… Orochimaru! R.I.P. Michael Jackson 1958-2009.<p>

Sasuke was sleeping in his room and having a nice dream.

_In Sasuke's dream…_

Orochimaru was doing a musical video with the song, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

In one part of the music video, he was doing the Moonwalk. While he was doing that dance, Kabuto, and a resurrected Kimimaro, Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Kin, Zaku, and Dosu were singing with him.

In another part of the music video, Orochimaru was making love to Sasuke. They took off their clothes and landed on the bed while kissing.

_It's close to midnight_  
><em>Something evil's lurkin' in the dark<em>  
><em>Under the moonlight<em>  
><em>You see a sight that almost stops your heart<em>  
><em>You try to scream<em>  
><em>But terror takes the sound before you make it<em>  
><em>You start to freeze<em>  
><em>As horror looks you right between the eyes<em>  
><em>You're paralyzed<em>

_'Cause this is thriller_  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>And no one's gonna save you<em>  
><em>From the beast about to strike<em>  
><em>You know it's thriller<em>  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>You're fighting for your life<em>  
><em>Inside a killer<em>  
><em>Thriller tonight, yeah<em>

_You hear the door slam_  
><em>And realize there's nowhere left to run<em>  
><em>You feel the cold hand<em>  
><em>And wonder if you'll ever see the sun<em>  
><em>You close your eyes<em>  
><em>And hope that this is just imagination<em>  
><em>But all the while<em>  
><em>You hear a creature creepin' up behind<em>  
><em>You're outta time<em>

_'Cause this is thriller_  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>There ain't no second chance<em>  
><em>Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl<em>  
><em>Thriller<em>  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>You're fighting for your life<em>  
><em>Inside a killer<em>  
><em>Thriller tonight<em>

_Night creatures callin'_  
><em>The dead start to walk in their masquerade<em>  
><em>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<em>  
><em>(They're open wide)<em>  
><em>This is the end of your life<em>

_They're out to get you_  
><em>There's demons closing in on every side<em>  
><em>They will possess you<em>  
><em>Unless you change that number on your dial<em>  
><em>Now is the time<em>  
><em>For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah<em>  
><em>All through the night<em>  
><em>I'll save you from the terror on the screen<em>  
><em>I'll make you see<em>

_That this is thriller_  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>'Cause I can thrill you more<em>  
><em>Than any ghoul would ever dare try<em>  
><em>(Thriller)<em>  
><em>(Thriller night)<em>  
><em>So let me hold you tight<em>  
><em>And share a<em>  
><em>(Killer, diller, chiller)<em>  
><em>(Thriller here tonight)<em>

_'Cause this is thriller_  
><em>Thriller night<em>  
><em>Girl, I can thrill you more<em>  
><em>Than any ghoul would ever dare try<em>  
><em>(Thriller)<em>  
><em>(Thriller night)<em>  
><em>So let me hold you tight<em>  
><em>And share a<em>  
><em>(Killer, thriller)<em>

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_[Rap]_  
><em>Darkness falls across the land<em>  
><em>The midnight hour is close at hand<em>  
><em>Creatures crawl in search of blood<em>  
><em>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood<em>  
><em>And whosoever shall be found<em>  
><em>Without the soul for getting down<em>  
><em>Must stand and face the hounds of hell<em>  
><em>And rot inside a corpse's shell<em>

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_  
><em>(Thriller, thriller)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna thrill you tonight<em>  
><em>(Thriller night, thriller))<em>  
><em>I'm gonna thrill you tonight<em>  
><em>Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight<em>  
><em>Thriller night, babe<em>

_[Rap]_  
><em>The foulest stench is in the air<em>  
><em>The funk of forty thousand years<em>  
><em>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb<em>  
><em>Are closing in to seal your doom<em>  
><em>And though you fight to stay alive<em>  
><em>Your body starts to shiver<em>  
><em>For no mere mortal can resist<em>  
><em>The evil of the thriller<em>

_Song: Thriller_  
><em>Artist: Michael Jackson<em>

Out of Sasuke's dream…

Sasuke woke up, panting, and shirtless.

"Oh… it was only a dream. What was that about anyway?"

Just then, Sasuke heard a voice saying:

"What was a dream, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke then looked to his left… and guess who he saw sleeping on his bed? Yep! A shirtless Orochimaru!

Sasuke had anime-bulging white eyes and kicked Orochimaru out of his room. Orochimaru was shirtless with only boxers on and was carrying his black bedroom robe on his hands.

Sasuke then walked out of his room and was also shirtless while saying:

"Listen, Orochimaru: If you ever come in my room again, I will tell everyone back in Konoha of how you've been stalking me for the past 3 years! Got that?"

Orochimaru then nodded his head while he was frightened of the angry Uchiha.

Suddenly, Kabuto took a picture of the shirtless OroSasu, and said:

"Ha! I'm going to post this on YouTube with pictures of you guys that I saw from the Internet! And everyone's gonna laugh at you, Orochimaru-sama! "

Orochimaru was enraged as his eyes grew big.

"KABUTO!" cried Orochimaru as he began chasing Kabuto through the corridors until they got to his room.

Kabuto then got on his computer, went on his YouTube account, and posted the pictures of OroSasu together and put a song to fit the pairing… Thriller!

As he finally reached Kabuto's room, Orochimaru was panting angrily and walked to Kabuto.

"Kabuto… what did you do?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at Kabuto.

"I told you I'd send the video!" cried Kabuto with a smile.

"NO!" cried Orochimaru.

A few weeks later, the video got over one thousand hits, and everyone began laughing at Orochimaru and Sasuke.

After an embarrassed Orochimaru watched the video, he went on Kabuto's account which said:

"Orochimaru-sama^_^!85 " which was Kabuto's birth year.

Orochimaru then deleted Kabuto's acoount. Unfortunately, after Kabuto found out about his account being stolen by his own master, boy… Kabuto was really ticked!

"No! Why did my video get deleted by Orochimaru-sama?" asked a crying Kabuto out loud.

"I know. I'll get my account back, and secretly post it up again. Ha ha ha!" cried Kabuto with an evil smirk

Orochimaru never saw that video again… which was a good sign for Kabuto who got his account back!

Even Sasuke was grossed out when he saw the video the first time, that he began to puke at how disgusting it was while thinking of the way that Orochimaru slept with him in his dream.

The rest… is history… for now, that is.

**(Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story… especially you, LoveGunner! ^_^! Also, I do not own the song. As I said before, it goes to Michael Jackson. I am just a fan. R.I.P. Michael Jackson… you will be missed by your fans, friends, and family.)**


End file.
